Talk:Christian
Header Quote :"AND YOU CAN HAVE A DREAM ABOUT LOSING YOUR FRIENDS! AND YOU CAN HAVE A DREAM ABOUT BURNING YOUR FRIENDS!" ''~Christian This isn't actually Christian's own quote, by the way. He's [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbL-NSkXnl8&t=4m57s referencing the character Lamp from ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6]. So, I think it would be better if the quote is an actual original quote, not a quote of Christian quoting someone else, yeah? I can try to find another one, or Christian, you can dig one up, or anyone else can if they find something good. —Rayolinels (talk) 05:33, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :Just realized this was here... Finding a more suitable quote will be slightly harder now that his profile is hidden, but I'll see what I can do. EdWetter (talk) 00:28, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::What about Justin's quote? His is from Majora's Mask. 02:44, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, that too, Mr. 174.26.39.202. I hadn't checked all of the quotes, just noticed this one here. Feel free to replace any that aren't the actual person's own quote, or at least to attribute the quote to its source. Thanks for pointing that out. —Rayolinels (talk) 04:09, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::: Resolved Thanks, Ed. I realize that it was fixed over 2 weeks ago, just felt like putting this lil' box I just created here now. Okay, that's all! Rayolinels (talk) 02:30, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Block Quotes It's nice that there's so much information about Christian's experiences with the Zelda series, but don't you think it might be a little more easy to read if they're reworded into 3rd person, so that they're in wiki-like formatting? It could make those sections more consistent with the opening descriptive paragraph of the page. Just a thought. —Rayolinels (talk) 06:13, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I never looked at my talk page until today. Oops. Is this still your stance about it Ray? My reasoning for wanting this section written in first person (with quotations to make it clear) is that I thought it a more personal section; it's a section talking about your own personal experience and and I wanted to show that through first person pronouns. I can understand you not liking it since all other sections are written in third person, however, so let me know. Again sorry for not even seeing this page, yikes. AmbitiousFilmMaker (talk) 01:38, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Hmm. I guess it's fine, as it's been like that for a while. I wrote my own in third person (I think Ed and Matt did too), but it's pretty much the same kind of information either way. Consistency is nice, but if you put a lot of work into getting your first-person explanation to sound good and cover anything, it's not essential to make it match with the other sections. ::As for seeing the talk pages, yeah. It's definitely challenging for any of us to make good use of them, I think, especially since there's so few of us editing on here. I don't blame you at all for missing it. ::—Rayolinels (talk) 03:22, November 21, 2016 (UTC)